YouTubeWonders
by AustinMahoneForever
Summary: Leah had a one, drunken night with Jacob and she leaves for 15 years because, she got pregnant. One day while on YouTube the packs imprints and Cullen's found a 15-year old singer from Texas named Austin Clearwater Orginally Austin Mahone
1. Chapter 1

**YouTube Wonders**

**A/N Renesmee never exsisted. **

**And Look Up Austin Mahone in the YouTube search box for the videos in the story or just look at my page for the links.**

**Leah's P.O.V**

It has been 15 years since, I have last seen my mother, Sethy, Emily, Jacob, _everyone_.

"Mom! We are going to do a surprise Ustream!" My son, Austin Clearwater, yells with his friend Alex Constancio.

My son has become a YouTube superstar singing cover of songs from Justin Bieber to Ne-Yo. He has over million of fans and Justin once tweeted about him I heard from Austin. I've been homeschooling Austin since, people started finding out about him in school and have been distracting him from learning in class.

Every hour, day, week, month, year we get million things in the mail from Austin's and Alex's fans.

One thing I hope doesn't happen is that Jacob finds Austin on Youtube...

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Jacob! Guys! EVERYONE! Come here. NOW!" I hear Emmett yells from the computer room.

"What, Emmett? GOSH!" I yell rubbing my ears now in the computer room with the packs, Cullens and imprints.

"Look...U smile acappella - Justin Biebr cover- Austin _Clearwater_ no autotune." Emmett says reading the title of the video.

"Wow, and he looks just like you too!" I hear Emily says amazed.

"Shut up, Lemme play the video..." Emmett says annoyed and hits play.

_"__I'd wait on you forever and a day  
>Hand and foot<br>Your world is my world  
>Yeah<br>Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
>Any less than you should<br>Cause baby  
>You smile I smile (oh)<br>Cause whenever  
>You smile, I smile<br>Hey hey hey..." _Austin sings.

As soon as Austin smiles and turns off the screen everyone is just in thinking.

"Ooo check this out.." Emmett clicks on another video. "He plays guitar too...so now we're listening to What Hurts The Most." Emmett plays the already loaded video.

After watching all of Austin's covers of songs from the two accounts AustinMahone and ShootUsDown we were all convinced more that Austin was my son.

"So, let's watch the random ones now." Roaslie says by Emmett pointing at the sc creen towards a videwo that says "Vocal Exercises - Austin Mahone teaches you how to sing!"

"Mkay.." Emmett says clicking the video and turns the soung up all the way for reasons I have no idea about.

"Today I'm going to walk you through the easy and effiective steps I take everyday to warmup my voice. Every. Single. Day." Austin's voice plays through the gigantic speakers.

After step 5 all of us were laughing and you could definetly see myself in his features.

"He skipped part 4...definetly Jacob's kid..." Paul laughs breathless.

" I think he's hot..his eyes are so dreamy, his braces are working for him and his hair is just so gorgerous and his style is to die for." 14 year-old Clair calls out.

"I agree...he is cute." Alice smiles. "And he's funny."

"I can't believe I have a nephew that is a YouTube star!" Rachel grins.

Sometime later after we watched all of..my sons videos of him and his friend named, Alex dancing and shooting hoops, lip-sycning, Austin getting his ears pierced, his random moments on Ustream we all agreed on one thing.

"So, we're all going to San Antonio, Texas." Bella smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's P.O.V**

**P.S Leah is 31 year's old :) and she looks like Taylor Swift...**

Friday, San Antonio, Texas, 4:30 P.M

"Mama Mahone!" Alex screams from Austin's room. "Are you coming for the weekly Ustream?"

"Yes, and it doesn't start till 30 more minutes." I state opening Austin's door seeing him laying with Romo and Angel while Alex is already logging Austin into his account for Ustream.

"Mom, why are you wearing that?" Austin looks up from the side of Angel at my red and black striped sweater and skinny jeans with boots.

"What I thought I looked pretty good?" I lok confused at Austin who is wearing **A/N- (Just go to my page to see waht they are wearing I don't feel like explanning it when I have it actually).**

"You do look awesome it's just that people mistake your for my girlfriend or sister and it's so embarssing when theyar all surprised you are my mom because, they say you look 'Hot'." Austin sits up with Romo in his arms.

"I think you look awsome, Miss C!" Alex spins the chair around.

"See mom!" Austin frowns and gets up and slaps Alex in the back of the head.

"Your mom is hot! I'm sorry but, that's probably why half of your guy fans watch you." Alex picks up his cap that is now on the ground.

"Well, then why did dad leave us?"

"He didn't we left him..." I put on the black nerd glasses Alex hands me.

"Why?" Austin looks pissed.

"It-it's complicated...he doesn't know about you..."I trail off looking down.

"MOM!" Austin screeches.

"Dude, shut up I bet she had a good reason." Alex says defending me.

"He was in love with someone else! We were drunk and you know.." I say talking about Bella who Austin has no idea about.

"Whatever..." Austin puts his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly with tears glistening in my eyes.

"It's okay, I just hate dad much more than I do now." Austin smiles and gives me a hug.

"Aww, thanks Austy!" I smile kissing his cheek getting red lipstick on it.

"Eww, mom." Austin wipes it off with a Kleenex.

"So, 5 more minutes till show guys." Alex says smiling at our family moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's P.O.V**

As soon at Austin turns on the webcam million of questions are be popped up in his Ustream chat and you could see his was getting mad with the spamming.

"Hey guys, and welcome to the weekly Ustream!" Austin sings out. "We three are all going to be answering your questions. First is Alex, Me, then my mom."

"Hmmm.." Alex scans threw the comments. "Yes, I have a girlfriend. We've been dating 2 weeks?" Alex looks at Austin while Austin nods. "Yep, her name is Randi."

"Next question!" I yell out.

"What color are my braces? They are umm, mom what color are they?" Austin smiles and breathes out trying not to laugh.

"They are red, black, and white." I laugh. "No surprise!"

"Ok, Mama Clearwater! Your turn!" Alex says texting on his phone.

"How old am I?" Hmm..I'm 31..." I trail off pushing my nerd glasses back up.

Austin puffs out his chees and sighs deeply. "Umm, how about my mom just does questions because, Alex and I need to go have a war with our pillows!" Austin smiles and gets up making his dog tag necklace clank against his guiat he picked up and floods out of the room.

"Uh, I'm going to follor him!" Alex yells and puts his phone in his pocket and grabs two pillows and walks out of the door and shuts it softly.

"Ummm... " I get up from Austin's bed and sit in his chair. "Hmm?" I say looking close into the screen at a fans question. "Is blonde my real hair color? Yep, but, I don't know how I got it considering both of my parents have black hair..."

"My favorite snack is..probably blueberry muffins or cheetos their both delciosuly awesome." I say exactly like Austin. "How tall am I? I'm 5'9, five feet, nine inches."

"What's my fav-"

The doors busts open and I see Austin and Alex with Jacob, Seth, Bella, Edward, Jared, _everyone_.

"Holy shit." I curse out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah's P.O.V**

"Um, mom?" Ausin says putting his guitar down on his stand. "Who are these people?" Austin asks while Alex quickly turns off the webcam.

"We know Austin is Jacob's son, Leah." Bella states crossing her arms infront of her.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm so confused! Who are all of these people! And why did this pale chick say this 'Jacob' guy was my father?

"Because, he is." A pale looking guy with bronzed hair says emotionless.

"Mom?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Uhh, um, I don't know how to explain all of this?" My mom takes off her nerd glasses and stands up.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Oh my gosh! Leah looks so different! She changed her hair from being naturally straight to curly. And she looks like a teenager definetely not a mother.

**Leah's P.O.V**

"Um, start where I had a fucking child and didn't know about it?" Jacob screeches.

"You, Leah are a _bitch_! You kept Jacob's child from him for 15 years!" Bella exclaims in my face.

"That's funny!" I narrow my eyes at her and let out a humorless laugh.

"Listen, white trick, move out of my mom's face! I'm sure you don't want to go to the hospital." Austin says standing beside me with Alex and pushes Bella back alittle bit.

"OMG! I have a nephew!" Rachel screeches and runs up to Austin and wraps him into a tight hug.

"Ok, Austin, Jacob's your father, obviously..from Bella's snide comment and Rahel here is your aunt." I saw motion at Jacob with my fingers.

"What the _freak_!" Austin screams raising his hands.

"Miss Clearwater, should I go?" Alex says flipping his hair.

"I don't care-" Alex rushes by me and exits the room.

"Ok, 'Jacob' I don't like you! How could you do this to my mom and you were in love with some other whore?" Austin clenches his fists.

"I'm not a whore!" Bella screams being hold back by Edward.

"Huh?" I narrow my eyes at her. "I didn't know it was oka for you to go and fuck Jacob after getting back from your honeymoon!" I scream.

"What? Bella, please tell us this isn't true." My little brother says lookingat Bella who has a look of embarassment on her face.

"Exactly, fuck you, fuck the pack, fuck your imprints, fuck vampires, fuck everything! And most of all get the _fuck_ out of my house!" I scream the top of my lungs pointing to the door.


End file.
